Wild Card Warriors
The Wild Card Warriors (abbreviated WCW for short) were a professional e-wrestling tag team consisting of Hatchet Ryda and Magic. The team wrestled for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and competed on the Insanity brand during its fourth season. Together, they held the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. History Newbie Championship Series Hatchet Ryda and Magic made their singles in-ring debuts in late 2006 with Lords of Pain Wrestling. After both were selected by the Schizophrenia brand (now known as Insanity) during the Homecoming Draft (Magic was drafted with the 31st overall pick and Hatchet was picked up as a free agent), general manager Stanman announced the creation of the Newbie Championship Series (NCS). The NCS was a point system designed to match the top two rookies of Insanity against each other for the At All Costs pay-per-view. Magic advanced to the final by defeating Hatchet Ryda and Krippler in a triple threat match at LPW Insanity LIVE from Houston. The next week at Insanity LIVE from Denver, Hatchet Ryda defeated four other rookies in a battle royal to earn the right to advance. Meeting in the finals at At All Costs, Hatchet Ryda defeated Magic in a close fight to win the NCS. Formation Thanks to their highly-touted fight, a mutual alliance was forged when Magic saved Hatchet from an assault by Blackwell, who was trying to set Hatchet on fire. Hatchet and Magic first fought as a team at Insanity LIVE from Columbia August 2007, taking on the Dark Brotherhood in a losing effort. However, the loss was only a minor stepback, as their tag team was officially cemented when Magic defeated the Dark Brotherhood's Crazy Ash Killa at Annihilation when he pinned CAK on a bed of nails. The win earned Hatchet and Magic a title shot for the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. Despite their newfound opportunity, their turn would have to wait. Hatchet Ryda suffered injuries in a DeathCube qualifying match against cYnical, leaving him sidelined for several weeks. United States Tag Team Champions Hatchet Ryda made a shocking return to the ring when he reemerged during EndGame. Officially calling themselves the Wild Card Warriors (WCW for short), Hatchet and Magic challenged proxy champions Al and T.J. Rage for the LPW United States Tag Team Championship on their first night back at Insanity LIVE Long Island. In the main event, Magic hit the Magic Spell on Al to gain the pinfall and capture the gold. However, their celebration was cut short when the Dark Brotherhood ambushed the new champions. During the following weeks, Hatchet and Magic scored individual pinfalls over the Dark Brotherhood. In a shocking announcement, Magic announced he would be retiring after the Altered Reality IV pay-per-view. Undefeated rookie Andy Savana later announced he would team with Hatchet, and continue the Wild Card Warriors. At Dead Man's Hand however, the Dark Brotherhood were victorious and claimed the U.S. Tag Team Championship in a Best-of-Three Falls match. Before the night was done however, Hatchet Ryda defeated Innilock to win the LPW Hardcore Championship. At Homecoming on October 15, 2008, the Wild Card Warriors teamed for a final team, defeating Heroic Future in a fast-paced match. After the match, Magic received a standing ovation. Aftermath After Magic's retirement, Hatchet Ryda formed Psych Ward along with Andy Savana and former enemy Blackwell. Although Hatchet's singles career catapulted as Hardcore Champion, the once-undefeated Savana suffered from alcoholism and an eight-match losing streak. Fueled by jealousy, Savana turned on Hatchet after he successfully defended his title against Killswitch at Insanity LIVE from Athens. Savana took Killswitch's cattle prod and repeatedly zapped his former friend, then aligned with Sudden Death. Magic returned for one night only to avenge his Wild Card Warrior partner at Insanity LIVE from Glasgow, but Savana was able to cheat his way to victory, effectively ending his losing streak. Later in the night in the Royal Beanstalk, Savana eliminated Magic by tossing him off the elevated ring. As Magic was falling, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Wrestling details *'Finishing move:' **''Shock Hour'' (Hatchet sets up Witching Hour Check near the ropes when Magic hits Shock Magic as Hatchet falls backwards) *'Signature moves' **''Houdini's Chains'' (Ankle lock by Magic and Hell's Pit/Rings of Saturn by Hatchet) **''Walking the Tight Rope'' (Superkick and legsweep combo, then top rope leg drop by Magic and Hatchet Splash by Hatchet) **''Breaking the Habit'' (Magic Spell by Magic and backstabber by Hatchet) *'Theme music' **''"Wait and Bleed"'' by Slipknot Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Tag Team Championship Match history :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams